Different Dreams
by Daft As Jack
Summary: AU STORY. Sam and Jack meet at High School, and have a new set of dreams!COMPLETED


Disclaimer :- if I owned them Sam n' Jack would have married long ago.

"Go Mark" Sam Carter yelled as her seventeen old brother headed towards the opposing team's goal. He was flanked by team captain Jack O'Neill an eighteen year old Irishman. The two were great friends and the whole team played fantastically together. They played for their local school Cheyenne Mountain High. The team were on an amazing winning streak and if they won they would win the Colorado States Schools Hockey Tournament. They would then play school teams from the other states to see which team were the best in the country. The crowd booed as Mark was purposely tripped. The puck was picked up by Jack who moved away from the goal. When he saw that Mark was upright and ready to play again he headed back towards the goal. No one expected him to yell

"Head's Up Carter" and pass the puck to Mark who scored immediately. The crowd supporting The Cheyenne F-16's roared and the team cheerleaders did their victory dance. Sam was sat with her parents Jake and Megan Carter who were cheering as Mark scored the goal, if the team's opponents The Denver Devils did not score another goal then the team would have won. There was a loud whoop as the bell went for the end of the game and the Cheyenne Mountain team crowded round one another and whooped. For eighteen and seventeen year olds they were very excited. The parents of the players all rushed out of the stands and headed towards the changing rooms. The team had changed by the time the parents had managed to actually get there.

"Okay folks we have booked the local pub so we are all heading down there" The coach yelled above the roar of all the families. Mark went over to his parents and shook Jake's hand and hugged Megan quickly.

"Well Done Mark" Sam said to her brother. Sam nearly seventeen and took very much after her father. Jake loved adventure and was a Colonel in the Air Force; Sam was planning on joining the Air Force and then going to NASA and to hopefully become an astronaut. The family drove down to the local pub and met with the team once again. Mark introduced Sam and his parents to the team.

"Guys this is Louis Ferretti, Charlie Kowalski, Darryn Reynolds, Jack O'Neill and James Anderson."

"Hi" the five men chorused. "Guys this is my Mum, Dad and little Sister Sam." The lads nodded but Jack was the only one who seemed genuinely interested. Sam was about to start at the same school as the team. She had been at a different school as their science was better but Megan and Jake decided to move her to the same school as Mark, to make their lives easier. Louis, Darryn and James moved away but Jack and Charlie stayed.

"I haven't seen you round school before." Jack said to Sam.

"That's cos I used to go to another school but got bullied a lot so I'm going to the same as Mark. Whoopie" Sam replied sarcastically. Jack smiled and Mark groaned. Jack was well known for dating girls two or three years younger than him then dumping them when they got to involved. Jack was a nice enough guy but he wasn't too happy when his girlfriend wanted more from him. He had slept with one girl and she had accidentally got pregnant. He had offered to raise the child so that it wouldn't affect her school work and she had told him where he could go and had, had the child aborted. He had then vowed never to let anyone get that close to him again.

"Well I hope to see you round then." Jack said.

"Yeah maybe."

"Hey Guys they want a team photo then a team and family photo." Darryn said coming over. Jack, Mark and Charlie went over and had the team photo. Then all the members of the team's family went over and had the photo's taken. Jack positioned himself so that he was next to Sam. Sam was flattered by his attention but nervous as well. Jack was very good looking and obviously had loads of girls falling at his feet, why was he interested in her. After the photo had been taken Jack's parents and his sister had to leave but said that Jack could stay.

"Dad can Jack crash at ours tonight?" Mark asked his father.

"I don't see why not" Jake said. Jack grinned at Sam. Jack headed off to grab a drink.

"Jack." Mark called as he stood by his friend. "Hurt her, and I'll break your neck, okay."

"What's that meant to mean." Jack asked.

"Sam didn't tell the truth about why she is leaving her old school. She got involved with a guy and he hit her. A lot. She didn't tell anyone until Mom saw her with some friends and noticed the bruises on her arms. Mom and Sam had to hold both me and Dad back. I couldn't believe that anyone would want to hurt her. This is your only warning. She is still recovering from Jonas." Mark warned his friend.

"Mark I promise I wont hurt her." Jack said, and Mark trusted him. The rest of the party went really well and it wasn't long before everyone started to leave, although they had the weekend to recover from any major partying. Jake drove them back to their home. Sam immediately locked herself in her room, and Jake, Megan, Mark and Jack sat down and watched the television. There was a crash from Sam's room and Jack and Mark leapt to their feet and was up the stairs in an instant. Megan and Jake followed.

"Sammie. Sweetheart, are you okay?" Jake asked through the door.

"Leave me alone." Sam screamed

"Sir, my sister was raped when she was fifteen. She's only a year older than me so I remember what she went through. I know I'm basically a stranger but maybe I can help. She doesn't know me so might find it easier." Jack said

"Why do you want to help her?" Jake asked.

"Because after Bonnie got raped there was no way in hell I was gonna let any guy near her. Sam seems a great kid and to have gone through what she's gone through I know she must be very strong."

"Give it a go Jack you might not get anywhere." Megan said, trusting the boy.

"Sam it's Jack." He sat on the landing by her door and signalled for the other to be quiet. "I have no idea what you are going through but my sister Bonnie was raped when she was your age. She shouted and screamed at everybody for months but in the end realised that she couldn't live in the past all the time. She eventually came out of her room and is now an amazing person. I can give you her number if you want to talk to someone." The door opened, and Jack stood, and held out a scrap of paper with his sister's number on it.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Why do you care?"

"Because after what Bonnie went through, I wouldn't have wished it on anyone, not even my worst enemy." Sam must have seen the sincerity in his eyes as she signalled for him to move into the room. Megan passed Sam the phone and she took it. The door closed with a resounding bang and the three other moved back down stairs.

"Sam?" Jack questioned.

"He was going to rape me. He wanted to one night but some guys scared him off and walked me home. He wanted sex and I wasn't ready. I used to help him with his physics as he was flunking it; he wanted to go into the Air Force and knew that Physics would help him. One night I was over at his house and he started to kiss my neck. It was nothing that he hadn't done before, so I wasn't really worried. When his hand…he tried to touch me…I didn't want him to…he would have if his sister hadn't come in…I pulled away and left as fast as I could. The next day at school he started getting a little heavy handed…in front of all my friends he called me a frigid little bitch…and pushed me against the lockers…luckily some teachers were nearby so he didn't do anything…I ignored him for the rest of the day…and as normal went back to his to help him with his physics…He hit me, hard. I tried to fight back…but he…was too strong…I kicked him and managed to get away and I ran…he caught up with me and pushed me…he was pulling at my jumper and trousers…I was crying and it just seemed to turn him on even more…I screamed when he started to try and rip my clothes off…that's when these guys…turned up and pulled him off me…they walked me back home…when I got home…mom and dad were out…Mark was practising hockey…I changed and washed…but I can still feel him…trying to." Sam finally broke down into tears. Jack moved quickly and pulled her gently into his arms.

"He started really hitting me after that…he did it where it wasn't visible…Mom and Dad didn't find out for ages…I tried to break it off with him but he…wouldn't take no for an answer…When Dad and Mark did find out they wanted to hurt him…I wouldn't let them…I'm so weak." Sam sobbed.

Jack lay down on her bed and pulled her against him, letting her cry as much as she wanted to. He remembered doing the same thing for Bonnie four years ago. Jack had been the baby of the family at only fourteen, but he seemed to be the only one that Bonnie responded to. Jack had a large family; he was one of nine children. He was the only one that wasn't a twin. Bonnie had a twin brother called Mike, they were the fourth set of twins. Then in age order there was Russell and Dermot, then Patrick and Richard, then Angus and Will then Siobhan and Mike, and then there was Jack. Jack's twin brother had died when they were three. Marek had, had a hole in his heart and in the end it just gave up. Even though there were nine children there was only five years between them all.

Sam eventually cried herself to sleep, and it wasn't long before Jack followed her into slumber. When Jake went up and checked on them when he went to bed, Jack was obviously protecting Sam even in his sleep. He was snoring softly, blowing and few wisps of her hair. Sam woke just as Jake was leaving, and Jack was wide awake instantly.

"Sam." He whispered. She looked at him and he gently wiped her tears away.

"I thought telling someone would help. But I still feel him." Sam whispered. Jack carefully wrapped his arms around her and she cried again into his shoulder.

Having only known the guy for a matter of hours Jake was a little concerned at how quickly Sam was letting him in, but it did seem to be helping. Sam didn't wake again. When Jack left the next day he also gave Sam his mobile no.

"Just in case of emergencies." He said, but Jake suspected it was another reason.

Two months into Sam's new school she was used to being snuck up on by Jack, so she wasn't scared when a pair of arms wrapped round her stomach.

"Hey, Jack."

"Morning, Sam." Sam's friends giggled but said nothing. When Sam had arrived at the school, the ditzy girls thought that she was going to be one of them as she and Jack had walked in together. They had been very disappointed when they had found out that she was in fact very clever. They now wanted nothing to do with her. The group of friends that Sam had now, knew what had happened between her and Jonas, and they genuinely liked Sam, so had been horrified by what he had done. They were used to Jack sneaking up on her. It was obvious to all those who knew him that Jack really, really liked Sam, but there was no way in hell that he was gonna scare her off. Jonas had left no visible marks on her but she was still very wary of any men.

"How's your morning been?"

"Same as always." Jack replied. He was only a month away from leaving the school to go off and do other things. The bell rang for classes and Jack jogged off, he was constantly teased by his friends about his relationship with Sam but he ignored them.

"Sam what's the deal between you and Jack?" Tessa questioned.

"He's just a friend, honestly." Sam replied, knowing the Tessa and Jess didn't believe her. When the final bell went for the end of the day, Sam and the two girls headed for home. Although she and Jack were very close he didn't walk her home any more. He used to until Sam made friends with Tessa and Jess, both of whom lived very close to her. They were walking past an alley when Sam was grabbed and pushed against the wall.

"Well, Well, Well, look who it is. My frigid bitch of a girlfriend."

"Jonas what do you want?" Sam asked, terrified.

"You Babe. You're all I want. And I'm gonna have you." He said before hitting her. Sam fell to the floor and although both Tessa and Jess tried to pull Jonas off her they couldn't. Sam continued to struggle against Jonas as he tried to pull her trousers down. Tessa was looking round for someone to help when she saw Jack, Mark and the rest of the hockey team and their coach.

"JACK." She screamed. He looked at her and saw a mop of blonde hair on the floor with a man on top of her and Jess still trying to pull him off. Mark saw as well.

"Jonas." He whispered. Jack ran straight across the road with Mark and the coach following.

"Jess, get out of the way." Jack snarled when he got their. He managed to pull Jonas off Sam. Mark placed his jacket over his sister and watched as his best friend laid into Jonas. Jonas had undone his trousers and had pulled Sam's off enough to attempt to rape her. That had obviously been on his mind as he had managed to take his penis out of his briefs. Jack was punching him, hoping to inflict as much damage as possible.

"Jack, leave him." The coach said, Jack ignored him. Mark had his mobile out and had called the cops.

"Jack, son leave him alone. He's not worth it." The coach said. Even he had noticed Jack's relationship with Sam, and knew that he would not be able to stop Jack trying to harm Jonas, as much as he could, without damaging himself.

"I won't have any one hurt her." Jack muttered back. Jonas passed out and Jack turned, his fists were red, but not bleeding.

"Jack." Sam cried and he was by her side in an instant. She flung herself into his arms and held on tight. Jack whispered

"It's okay baby. He won't hurt you again I promise. Hush Angel." Sam was still sobbing when the police arrived. They took Jonas away, noticing his condition.

"Who hit him?" Just as Jack was about to say 'I did' the coach confessed to it.

"Me."

"And you are?"

"Andrew Haynes. I'm the Cheyenne F-16's coach."

"Hey I saw that game a couple of months ago. I knew I recognised you. I'm gonna assume he attacked you after you pulled him off the young girl and the injuries he received we self defence injuries. Make sure you get her home okay. Missy I assume you are going to want to press charges." The officer said turning to Sam. Sam nodded, even though her head was buried against Jack's shoulder.

"Son do you want a lift?" The other officer asked. Jack looked at Mark who said

"You'd better Jack. I'll give you my keys as Mom and Dad will probably be at work."

"Cheers Mark. Jess can you grab her stuff." A second squad car arrived and they hauled a still unconscious Jonas off to the local police station. Jack easily lifted Sam into his arms, which surprised the two officers.

"Jack, stay with her till her parents get home. It won't matter if you miss tonight's training. I'll see you tomorrow." The coach told him. Jack nodded and climbed in the car. Jess and Tessa followed. Jack directed them to Sam's house where there was a car parked outside. Megan rushed outside when she saw the police car outside her house. Jack carefully lifted Sam out of the car. Megan gasped when she saw Sam, in Jack's arms. He looked at her as he passed and said one word.

"Jonas."

"Oh my baby girl." Megan said. Sam had stopped sobbing and was clutching Jack's neck.

"Do you mind if we come in Ma'am?" One of the officers said. Megan shook her head and they came in. Jack went to lay Sam on the sofa, but she wouldn't let go of him.

"What's up Kiddo? Common Sammie. You're gonna hafta let go of me sometime." Jack whispered. Sam cried out as he tried to pull away. He lifted her into his arms again and sat down in one of the arm chairs. Sam snuggled against him and rested her head on his shoulder. Sam hadn't spoken since the attack but Jess and Tessa told the two officers what had happened. One of the officers spoke up after Tessa had stuttered when saying who had hit Jonas.

"I know for a fact that it was not the coach that hit the young man." The officer looked pointedly at Jack. "But I am not going to say anything." Jack relaxed.

"Missy, I have to ask this. Did he actually rape you?"

"No. He wanted to but Jack stopped him in time. He was ready too. I couldn't push him off."

"It's okay Miss. We're gonna get a statement from you when you're feeling better." He smiled at her and Sam nodded her head, before burying her face in Jack's neck and gently letting herself fall asleep. She knew she was safe, so she allowed herself to rest. Sam had gradually realised that she actually really liked Jack, and wanted him as more than a friend.

When Jake arrived home, he wasn't too surprised to see both Sam and Jack fast asleep in a chair. He smiled gently at Megan who said

"Jonas tried to hurt her again. I get the feeling Jack beat the shit out of him. I've had to put some ointment on his fists, but he won't say how he damaged them. Mark got home a few minutes ago and gave me a version of what happened. It was the same as Jess and Tessa's account. She'll be okay Jake. She's got Jack, who I get the feeling will become an almost permanent fixture here." Megan smiled at her husband who grinned back.

"Common lets go cook some dinner." Jack woke about half an hour later. His nose had been buried in Sam's hair, and he smiled as Sam snuggled into his embrace even more.

"Hey Jack." Jake said when he saw that the younger man had woken up.

"Hi Sir."

"Jack how many times. It's Jake."

"Sorry Sir…Jake." Jack grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks." Jake said. Jack just nodded his head.

"Do you want to call your folks and tell them that you'll be late home?"

"Nah, they won't mind." Jack replied.

Jack spent the rest of the evening with Sam in his arms, when it came time for him to leave, Sam wouldn't let him, so at that point he did ring his parents and said that he would be staying at the Carter's that night. Sam eventually let him go when he went off to school the next morning.

Jack was wandering down the corridor when he heard him name being called out.

"Jack." He turned to see Sam jogging up to him, her attack last night had shaken both of them, but Sam seemed to be handling it better.

"Thanks." Sam said. Jack knew exactly what she was talking about.

"No sweat."

"Ahh Mr O'Neill just the person I'm looking for." The principal came up to Jack with a stranger behind him.

"Jack this is Tony Curtis, he's the talent scout for the State Ice Hockey team, the Colorado Avalanche. He was watching your game two months ago and has just come to me with a proposition. If you'd like come this way." Jack just stood there amazed, until Sam pushed him.

"Go on I'll catch you later."

"Be careful."

"Jack I'm in school, and anyway, Dad's taught me some self defence."

"Yeah but I worry."

"Jack, go!" Sam commanded. He jumped into a salute then walked off with the two men. Sam giggled at Jack's antics then headed off for her next lesson. When lunch came around Jack, literally lifted her off the floor and swung her round.

"Jack what's going on?" Sam asked when he finally put her down.

"I've got a trial with the Colorado Avalanche."

"Oh My God Jack that's fantastic." Sam cried flinging her arms around his neck. He laughed and the two of them went up to grab some lunch. They joined Jess and Tessa as they ate their lunch.

"You look happy Jack." Tessa said.

"I've got a trial with the state hockey team." He said, his eyes alight with excitement.

"You've got exams first." Sam reminded him.

"Thanks for reminding me Sam." Jack said frowning. He always played dumb, but was a very clever person. He wasn't too worried about his exams, but pretended to be. That way no one would know that he was very clever. Sam touched his arm and said

"You'll be fine." There was a wolf whistle from one of Jack's friends as Jack touched her cheek and said

"I know." Without looking he gave his friend the middle finger.

"O'NEILL." A voice yelled. Jack groaned. The careers teacher hated Jack due to the fact that in one of his careers interviews Jack, who had been in a decidedly silly mood, said that when he grew up he wanted to be a fish. The teacher Mr Morton, said that Jack was a screw off and would probably end up in jail and have no career. Jack had proven him wrong. Mr Morton had nearly blown as gasket when he found out that Jack was to have a trial for the State team.

"Yes Sir."

"Detention." Morton yelled at him. Jack groaned. He was saved by the Principal.

"Rico, don't be daft. O'Neill detention cancelled."

"Thank you sir." Jack replied.

"One of these days Jack, you'll get into real trouble." Sam said scolding him. He just grinned and flung an arm around her shoulders. It was a sign that many of the men had got used to. It was 'You can look but don't touch.' Normally Sam just sat the way she had been before Jack put his arm around her but this time she scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Jack looked slightly shocked but smiled softly at her. She smiled back at him and buried her face further into his neck. Jack wasn't used to Sam accepting his advances.

"Sam?" He questioned. Sam just shook her head, a sign that Jack knew meant 'I'll tell you later.' He just shrugged and left it. The bell went for the end of lunch and everyone filed out of the canteen. Sam, Jess and Tessa spent the afternoon's lesson giggling.

It wasn't long before the term ended and Jack got his results for his exams. He had of course passed with flying colours. The tryout for the Colorado State team had gone brilliantly and they agreed to have him on the team if he passed his exams. Sam also gave him an ultimatum. If he passed his exams he'd get a surprise. As he had passed his exams, when he next saw Sam she gave him his surprise.

"Jack common, come with me." Jack followed Sam as she pulled on his hand. Sam pulled him to a place in the woods that was relatively private.

"Sam what's going on?" He asked. Sam gently leaned against him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her against his body. The kiss, being their first, remained soft and gentle. They broke apart and Sam smiled gently. Jack was a great kisser and Sam wanted to tell him that, but she went bright red.

"Sam what's up?"

"You'reareallygoodkisser" Sam muttered. He smiled shyly at her.

"Shucks Sam. Thanks I guess." He wrapped his arms around her and for the first time since he had met her four months previously dared to say something.

"Sam, I…er…well…I Love you." Sam grinned at him and hugged him hard,

"I love you too Jack."

"You do really??"

"Yeah I do." Sam replied, laughing at him.

"Sam I need to tell you a story." He said suddenly sobering. Sam looked at him quizzically.

"A few years ago, I accidentally got my girlfriend pregnant. I cared for her a lot, and when she found out she kinda went a bit skitz with me. Anyway, I offered to raise the child so that it didn't affect her school work, but she told me where I could go and promptly had the child aborted. I had begged her not to. I really wanted the child even though I was only sixteen. When I found out that she had, had the child aborted I was furious. I vowed never to let anyone get that close to me again. When I met you I realised that my anger at Kerri needed to be let go. I wanted to get close to you, you'd affected me in a way no one else had. I'd fallen in love with you the second I saw you. I guess I'd sorta loved Kerri too but what I felt for her had been nothing compared to what I feel for you. Kerri had hurt me in a way that I never though possible. Just getting to know you the way that I have has healed me. I'm ready to love again. I love you my sweet Sam."

Sam smiled against his lips, as he softly kissed her again. He looked at her afraid that she wouldn't want to know him now that he'd told her how he'd been feeling for the last few years.

"I love you Jack, I'm so sorry that she hurt you. I promise to try not to hurt you."

"Oh Sam." He whispered, burying his face in her neck. "Hey you know we've got this summer dance?"

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Jack I'd love too. Man what am I gonna wear?"

"You could go naked for all I care and you'd still look beautiful."

"Jack." Sam cried. They both laughed and hugged one another.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Sam asked when his words sunk in.

"Yes Sam you're beautiful. What do you want for your birthday?" Jack asked, Sam's seventeenth birthday was a few weeks away, and he had no idea what to buy her.

"Cripes Jack, I hadn't even thought about it."

"Sam this might sound really stupid but are we together now. As in girlfriend and boyfriend?" Sam grinned at him. He was so cute when he was shy.

"Yeah I guess we are." Sam replied.

"Good." He said. The two friends walked around the woods for a while holding hands. Jack would sometimes stop and gently kiss her. Sam grinned. Jack seemed to have lots of love for her; he was seen to be grinning as well, which made Sam a lot happier. The two then jogged down the road, well Sam ran and Jack chased her, when he caught her he kissed her hard. What neither of them knew was that some of Sam's friends from her old school were watching them.

"Is that Sam Carter?" The first said

"Yeah." The second confirmed Sam's identity

"I wonder who the boy is with her." A third asked

"They look really happy; well it's better than her being with Jonas." The first replied.

"You said it Gemma." The second replied. The third frowned.

"So shall we go say hello?"

"I dunno Jo; I don't think we should disturb them." The third said

"Common Gail." Gemma said, dragging both Jo and Gail with her.

Sam giggled as Jack pretended to eat her ear.

"You're mad you know that O'Neill." Sam told him laughing. He nodded his head and buried his face back into her neck.

"Sam?" A voice questioned.

"Gemma." Sam said. Sam looked up at her old school friends. Jack stopped his inspection of her neck as Sam tensed slightly. He turned, wrapping both his arms around her. The three newcomers knew a protective stance when they saw one, even if Sam's companion was kissing her neck.

"Jack, stop that for a minute can you?"

"Sure Honey." The man, Jack, replied.

"How are you Sam?" Jo asked.

"I'm okay. How are you guys?"

"We're good. You look great." Gemma said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah well I've changed. No more Jonas."

"We'd noticed." Gail said

"Guys this is Jack, Jack these are Jo, Gail and Gemma. Old school friends." Jack just nodded his head, and resumed his position of resting his chin on her shoulder and discreetly stroking her side. He slipped a hand under her shirt and had rested it on warm skin. That simple action sent a shiver down Sam's spine and she snuggled back into his arms.

Meanwhile Lizzie and Jake were driving back through the town and saw Jack and Sam stood talking to some of Sam's old school friends.

"We might as well offer to give them a lift and him a lift home." Jake said. He parked the car nearby and then headed back to where he had seen Sam and Jack. Jack noticed him first and grinned stupidly at him. Jake rolled his eyes. As much as he saw Jack as a second son, he still had a 'problem child' attitude and was very immature. Jack was happier mucking around with Sam and Mark than having anything resembling a normal intellectual conversation, which wasn't to surprising considering his age.

"Sam." Jake said interrupting the conversation.

"Hi Dad." Sam said greeting her father warmly. Jake hugged his daughter, nearly knocking Jack out in the process.

"Sorry Jack didn't see you there." Jake said, winking at the man. Jack just huffed and rested his head back on Sam's shoulder.

"Do you kids want a lift home?" Jake asked. Sam turned to Jack and he nodded, before gently nipping at her nose. Sam swatted him and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah please Dad. Well it was nice seeing you again, but I never pass up a lift home so I'll see you guys around."

"Bye Sam." Gail called as Sam and Jack walked away.

"Sam why do I get the feeling you're glad to be out of that conversation." Jack whispered as they walked back to where Jake had parked the car.

"Because Gail always said that Jonas was good for me."

"How could she say that?" Jack asked astounded.

"I dunno. But it doesn't matter now. I've got you."

"Yes you have." He said stopping her and drawing her into his arms. Sam went willingly into them. When Jake realised that he was walking by himself, he turned to look for his two companions. He saw them crushed together in a hug that could have broken a few ribs. Jake smiled as Jack gently kissed his daughter's cheek. They jogged to catch up with him. Jake smiled as they arrived and then started walking again.

As promised he took them home. He stopped at Jack's first and Jack got out Sam followed him and they hugged. Jack smiled at her and she reached up and kissed him. The kiss was soft and gentle. There was a wolf whistle and the couple broke apart quickly, both blushing furiously.

"Hey Sam."

"Will." Sam said as a greeting to Jack's older brother. Will and Angus, his twin brother, were twenty and found it very amusing to embarrass the crap out of their youngest brother. Just as Jack was about to slug his brother the rest of the 'O'Neill Clan' came out.

"Oh Man." Jack whispered.

"Will leave him alone." Bonnie said as she came out and hugged Jack.

"Hi Sam."

"Hi Bonnie."

"Samantha, how are you sweetheart?" Jack's mom asked as she hugged the young lady.

"I'm good thanks." Sam replied.

"Jon I wanted you home an hour ago. Remember your grandfather is going to be here in ten minutes." Jack's mother scolded him.

"Bugger. I knew that."

"Sam would you like to stay?" Jack's mother asked.

"I'll have to ask my mum and dad, but I'm not really dressed…"

"Have you seen my youngest?" Colleen said, her eyes running over Jack.

"Okay I'm going. Sam stay." Jack commanded. Lizzie came over and said.

"We'll pick you up later tonight." Jack jogged into the house.

"Don't be stupid, she can stay over we've got enough rooms." Colleen demanded. Lizzie smiled and said

"Okay. Honey we'll pick you up sometime tomorrow. Take care and behave."

"Yes Mom." Sam said embracing her mother. Lizzie smiled and got in the car with Jake. Colleen, Jack's mother, smiled at Sam and lead her in the house, as they were passing the bottom half of the staircase, Jack leapt over the banister.

"Jonathan O'Neill, do not let me catch you doing that again. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Ma'am." Jack replied, addressing his mother formally as a way of apology. Colleen shook her head and smiled at Sam. Realising their wish to be alone Colleen said.

"I'd better go check that the spare room has been made up." Jack smiled gratefully at his mum, and looking at Sam, he smiled and bent his head.

"I love you." He whispered just seconds before he kissed her. Neither noticed Jack's grandfather watching form the doorway. He smiled at the sight before him, knowing that Jack had finally got over what Kerri had done to him.

After making his presence known, Jack's grandfather, Colleen's father, spent the rest of the evening telling Sam stories of Jack's mishaps when he visited his home in Minnesota. John was totally besotted with Sam and knew that she would never hurt Jack. John had seen the fall out of Jack's relationship with Kerri, he had offered his home to Jack for a few weeks just to get away from it all and Jack had readily accepted and spent three weeks with his grandfather in Minnesota. It was no secret that the time that the two had spent together had made them very close, and no one would be surprised if Jack was left the cabin, when John passed away.

Despite her initial panicked thought of what she was going to wear, Sam and Jack went to the Leavers Ball, both stunningly dressed. Both Jess and Tessa were there as well, Tessa with Charlie Kowalski and Jess with Louis Ferretti, both men having become good friends, to Sam in the short time that they had known her. Like Jack both men had been tried for the State team, as had Mark and Darryn. Mark, although at one point being a professional ice Hockey player had been his dream, wasn't upset when he was told that he hadn't made it through. Darryn had been furious when he hadn't made it as far as his four team mates. There was a set of five different types of tests. Darryn made it past the first but failed at the second. Mark, Louis and Charlie, failed at the last test, whereas Jack had made it through. Both Charlie and Louis had applied for scholarships with the Air Force and had been granted them, Jake had mentioned that they had played for the F-16's and both men were asked to play for the Air Force, both readily agreed. Mark, although Jake had wanted him to go into the Air Force, had gone to Denver University to study some computer course. He tried out for the University team and was accepted. Darryn, still angry at his rejection from the Colorado Avalanche team, had turned away from sports and go into English, studying at Denver. He refused to talk to Mark, and ignored him when Mark tried to stay as his friend. Sam, Jess and Tessa, had remained at high school, and only had one more year left.

Because of his posting with the Colorado Avalanche Jack was living in Denver with Dermot, who was a teacher and one of the Denver High schools. When, after four months of training, Jack was placed on the Colorado Team, he instantly rang his parents and Sam. Unfortunately due to school Sam couldn't make it to the game, which was against The Mighty Ducks of Anaheim. It was an away game for the Avalanche team. They were in the final third and drawing at three all. The Avalanche team hadn't beaten the Ducks in two seasons, so they were hoping that maybe they could do it this time. With twenty seconds to go it was looking very unlikely and the guys on the subs bench were very subdued. When, a bad pass from the Ducks, just happened to end up near Jack, Jack wasted no time in grabbing the puck, and with some very fancy footwork, leaving two Duck's team members on the floor on top of one another, he sprinted towards the goal and let out the hardest slap shot that Tony Curtis, who was watching the game, had ever seen. The puck found it's target and the buzzer went for the end of the match. The rest of the team flooded out onto the Ice and swamped Jack. In his first match with the team Jack had managed to score the winning goal, ending the run of defeats that the team had, had against the Ducks. The coach nodded his head with a smile on his face. It was no surprise when Jack was named the man of the match, much to the dismay of the supporters of the Ducks. The rest of the team had been dubious about Jack's assignment to the team, but they knew, without him they wouldn't have won the match. The team returned to a hero's welcome. Jack was nicknamed 'The Wonder Boy'. The team knew that he had a girlfriend back in Colorado Springs, and that she hadn't been able to make his first match due to her school work, they weren't very surprised when, at the Airport, Jack ran over to a young woman and lifted her into the air before spinning her round, then finally kissing her. The press of course caught all of this and there were a few scathing remarks, from some about Sam's age. When the team couch was interviewed about his wonder boy, he was asked about his opinion, on Jack's relationship with Sam, he told them to mind their own business, and it didn't matter to him. The team manager decided to hold a huge Christmas party, the invitations went out to families and friends of the players. Jack had sent out the invitation to his parents, but never expected them to bring Sam as well.

"Hey O'Neill. You've got guests!" The coach yelled. Jack jumped up and hugged his parents, before seeing Sam in the background. He smiled softly and went over to her. They hadn't seen one another in two months.

"Hey mister." Sam said greeting him.

"Hiya Honey." Jack replied, pulling Sam into a hug.

"God I've missed you." Sam whispered into his neck.

"I know babe me too." Jack replied. He kissed her gently and, taking her hand, wandered back over to his parents, who were chatting to Tony Curtis.

"Jack is a phenomenal player. I'm proud to have him on the team." Jack smiled at Tony and, ducked his head, embarrassed. As the evening progressed the music became soft, gentle and romantic, and gradually the couples moved out onto the dance floor. Jack and Sam were among them. Sam rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, trusting Jack to lead them safely around the crowd. Tony Curtis smiled at the sight of the two dancing intimately. He knew that the two we very close but had yet to make love. Both of them wanted to take it as slowly as possible. When the papers had run the story on Jack and his girlfriend many of the other team members had found it offensive, Jack was only just nineteen and he could date who he liked. Sam relaxed in Jack's arms, she was comfortable being open about her relationship with the man as she had been welcomed as part of team, when they had met her for the first time. However something had been on her mind a lot and she decided to bring it up with Jack.

"Jack. I'm not going to join the Air Force."

"What!!" He gasped. "Sam it's what you've wanted to do for years. You told me so yourself. Go and Touch the stars Honey. It's what you're meant to do."

"Jack, please accept my decision." Sam pleaded.

"Honey, what will your Dad say? You know he wants you to join up."

"I explained to Dad that I didn't want to join up, he was upset at first but has respected my decision."

"So what are you going to do instead?" Jack asked.

"I'm still going to University, to study Astrophysics, but I might become a teacher. I'm good with young children." Jack knew first hand how good she was with younger children. Dermot, his oldest brother already had two children, Karen and Toby, and he and Sam babysat them for a night.

"Why Honey? You dreamed about being an astronaut."

"Because, I don't want to be posted on one side of the country, and have you on the other." Sam replied.

"Sam, don't you dare give up your dream for me" Jack said, angry. "I'm not worth it. What happens if we split up in a year, you have missed the opportunity I won't do it Sam." Jack said, not mentioning he hoped that they would get married.

"Jack. It's my decision not yours." Sam said pulling out of his arms. She walked back to where Colleen and Sean were standing.

Jack spun on his heel and turned away from her, furious that she was giving up her dreams for him. Tony Curtis walked over when he saw the fury that ran through his body.

"Jack, what's up?" Jack didn't even look at Tony, but said

"She's giving up her dream for me. I won't let her do that. I'm not worth it."

"Jack, son, she loves you. You won't find anyone quite like her. I nearly lost my wife for the same reason. But we talked it through. We're still together twenty years later. You have a great thing with Sam and for god's sake if you ruin this I'll have you removed from the team so damned fast you won't even be able to say sorry. Do you understand me?"

"That's Blackmail." He cried. Tony nodded and clapped Jack on the shoulder before walking away. Jack growled, slammed his fist down on the bar.

"Jon." Colleen said approaching the troubled young man. He turned to face her; he had tears in his eyes. Colleen wrapped her arms around him and he held on tight.

"Sam and Jake had a massive fight when she told him that she wasn't going to join the Air Force. He was so disappointed. When he found out that it was because of you he threatened to drive down here and tell you to split up with Sam. Megan told him that if he did she was going to walk out on him. He gradually calmed down, but has never been happy with Sam's decision. He always wanted one of his children to follow in his footsteps. Jon, do not destroy what you and Sam have. It's very rare to find a love like yours."

"I do love her Mum. I love her so much that when I'm here and she isn't, it hurts. And would you please stop calling me Jon. I prefer Jack."

"I know you do that's why I call you Jon." Colleen grinned at her son, who groaned. Colleen handed him a box.

"Dad told me that you'd need it." She said. Jack opened it. It was his grandmother's engagement ring.

"Mum. The oldest in the family is meant to get this, and that's either Russ or Dermot. I can't have this."

"Jonathan you'll do as you are told. Russell doesn't want it and if you hadn't noticed Dermot is already married. Jon, Dad wants you to have it. You're nineteen you can do what you want, but Sam is the best thing that has happened to you. Now you can't ask her to marry you yet because she's only seventeen, give it a year, and then ask."

"Mum the way things are going tonight, we might not be together tomorrow, let alone in a year's time." Colleen clipped him on the back of his head, and in her 'mess with me and I'll skin you alive' voice said.

"You are going to go over there and apologise, then you are going to kiss and make up or I'll kill you. Do you understand me Jonathan?"

"Yes Ma'am." Jack said.

"Good, now bugger off." Jack raised his eyebrows and headed over to where Sam was sat with his father.

"Dad, Mum wants to know what you want to drink." Jack made up, wanting an excuse to have Sam by himself.

"I'll go tell her." Sean replied. Jack sat down next to Sam.

"I'm sorry I wasn't very supportive Sam. I didn't want you to give up everything for me."

"I thought it through a lot Jack, and it's what I want."

"Good. As long as you are happy with your decision. I love you."

"I love you too." Sam snuggled up next to him and he gently kissed her head.

"Mum told me we have to kiss and make up." Sam giggled and moved so that she was sat on his lap. He looked surprised and Sam's eyes widened as she felt his arousal.

"Sam this is not a good idea." Jack said.

"Ahh Shuddap O'Neill." Sam replied. He grinned and kissed her. When they broke apart, Jack looked over Sam's shoulder and his eye's locked with his mothers. Colleen nodded and he smiled back at her. Sam rested her head on his shoulder and nuzzled his pulse point in his neck. He sighed and said.

"Honey con you get off my lap for a sec?" Sam wriggled off him, 'accidentally' brushing her leg on his crotch. His eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Sam what the hell are you trying to do to me?"

"Nothing." She replied innocently. He fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out a ring, not the one that Colleen had given him minutes before.

"Jack?" Sam questioned.

"I'm not gonna propose, yet. This is a promise ring. The whole idea is that we promise that we're gonna get engaged in say a year's time. Then we can get married whenever we want."

Sam flung her arms around his neck and said.

"You're brilliant. But I'll do it on one condition."

"What's that?" Jack asked suddenly very scared.

"That we make love tonight."

"SAM!!! Are you trying to kill me? Your Dad will go ape Sam. Wait a few months, please. At least until you're eighteen."

"No." Sam said back to him. "Jack please."

"Aren't you going home tonight?"

"No, we're staying at a hotel. Jack please."

"Sam, I'm not making love to you in a hotel room, not the first time anyway. Dermot's away away at some teacher conference thing, and Natasha and the Kids are at her parents. We'll go back to his." He replied caving in, wanting to make love to her so much. Sam flung her arms around his neck and squealed.

"Sam shush." Jack admonished laughing. Most of the families of the teams had looked over to where the two were sitting. Some had scowls on their faces. They had read the papers and were concerned about Sam's age. Of course however it was none of their business. Two of Jack's team mates ambled over and dropped to their knees in front of Sam and Jack and at the same time said.

"Sam we love you marry us please." Sam giggled as Jack growled and said

"Ahh piss off both of you." The guys, Mitch and Nick, grinned and said.

"Well if you won't marry us you'll have to dance with us, separately."

Sam giggled and hopped off Jack's lap. Again purposely brushing his crotch. As Sam and Nick headed off to the dance floor Mitch sat next to Jack.

"How ya doing Jack?" Mitch asked. He had taken the younger man under his wing and had helped him cope with his newfound fame.

"I'm okay. Mitch thanks for everything. You've been a great help."

"Jack you're the kid brother I never had." He cuffed Jack on the chin and said.

"Keep your head up and your nose clean Kiddo. I'll go rescue your girl from Nick." Jack smiled and smiled as Mitch broke in on Nick and Sam. He took her round the dance floor. Sean and Colleen returned to where their son was sat. It wasn't long before the party wound down, and the families began to leave. Sam had spent the rest of the evening sitting with Jack, who had quietly and embarrassedly informed his parents that Sam was staying with him for the night. He had been bright red when he told his mum, who simply took some money out of her purse and handed it to his father, who was grinning smugly.

"Your father made a bet with me that you guys would have your first time tonight. I told him you'd wait."

"I'm quite happy to wait but…well you know what Sam is like." He said blushing. Colleen smiled and left her son, so that he wasn't too embarrassed.

"Jack do you need provisions?" Sean asked. Jack blushed and nodded his head.

"There's a store just down the road. I'll get some as we go home."

"Okay. I'll give you some money for them."

"Dad it's okay."

"Jonathan, don't argue with me, there's a good boy." Sean said handing Jack twenty dollars. Jack raised his eyebrows but said nothing. When the party finally finished Sean, Colleen, Jack and Sam left at the same time. The plan was that Sean and Colleen were going to take Sam back to the hotel to pick her stuff up and Jack was going to drive to Dermot and Tessa's house. He stopped off at the local store ad picked up some chocolate and a packet of condoms. When he arrived home there was a note from Dermot.

Jack,

Gone to Tash's folks for the weekend, got back from conference

early. Have fun, Mum rang and told me that she was

bringing Sam down. Don't do anything I wouldn't,

which of course baby bro, is nothing. Champagne

in the fridge. See ya late tomorrow.

Have Fun

Dermot

Jack smiled and waited for Sam to arrive. He slipped his shoes off and made sure that his room was tidy. As planned Sam spent the rest to the night with Jack. They relaxed in Dermot's hot tub and generally had fun, making love. Both had been very nervous at first but it soon vanished. When Jack's parents arrived late the next afternoon, the two were now comfortable with where their relationship was.

Two years later the two were happily engaged. Jack, now 21 was a permanent member of Colorado Avalanche but had several teams, wanting him, including the Vancouver Kanucks. Jack was thinking about moving. He knew that by going to the Kanucks he would advance better in his career, but as Sam was starting her second year at University, he didn't really want to be separated from her. The two had bought a house together as they were both based in Denver.

"Sam." Jack called as he came home, he was dressed in jeans, a polo shirt and had the team sunglasses on.

"Heya." Sam called coming out of the kitchen, she greeted him with a kiss and he smiled at her.

"The Kanucks have offered me a job." He said getting straight to the point. Anguish flashed across Sam's face but she quickly covered it and flung her arms around his neck.

"Jack that's great."

"No it's not." He replied removing her arms from around his neck. He moved into the living room and dropped heavily into his favourite chair.

"Jack, don't even think about turning that down. Do you hear me?"

"Sam I don't want to be away from you."

"Tough, we are just going to have to survive. I love you Jack and I will not hold you back. Go and tell the Kanucks, that you'll play for them." Jack stood and wrapped his arms around his fiancée. The kiss was passionate, and very quickly led to the two of them darting for their bedroom.

After, their impromptu love making session, the two relaxed. Sam was snuggled against his side, gently playing with the thin spattering of hairs that covered his chest. He sighed deeply and said.

"I am going to miss you so much. I'll come a visit whenever I can I promise." Sam just smiled and kissed his chest.

The next day Jack rang the Vancouver Kanucks and informed them that he would take the placement. The Kanucks were delighted as they knew that he had, had lots of offers.

When Jack arrived on the team he was welcomed immediately, and it wasn't long before he was out in the starting line up for the team. Sam watched every match that he played on the television and when the Kanucks played the Avalanche, Sam of course watched then. None of her friends knew that she was engaged to Jack, it wasn't that she didn't want them to know it was that she just hadn't told them. They knew that she had a serious boyfriend. They were rather surprised when, after one of their lectures, there was a piercing whistle and Sam turned to see Jack, sat astride a beautiful motorbike. He was dressed in jeans, a leather jacket and had a pair of sunglasses on his smiling face. Sam jogged over and wrapped her arms around him. Some of her lecturers were watching as well, they didn't even know that Sam had a boyfriend.

"Isn't that Jack O'Neill, the Centre for The Vancouver Kanucks?" One said, exactly as the same time as one of Sam's friends, the two groups looked at one another and walked over. In the six months since Jack had been at the Kanucks, he had undergone a rather radical change, resulting in a pierced ear and eyebrow. The two had finished kissing when the two groups arrived. Neither noticed.

"What did your Mom say when she saw you?" Sam asked

"Jonathan O'Neill you are a sight for sore eyes, I like the piercings." Sam raised her eyebrows and Jack carried on.

"I nearly fell through the door, I was so apprehensive about what she would say."

"Jack, your mom adores you, even if you do scare the daylights out of her."

"She did nearly have a heart attack when she saw the bike, but soon got over it, when I took her out for a ride on it. She loved it. Oh…these must be some of your friends that we are ignoring."

Sam spun round, coming face to face with two of her friends and three of her lecturers. Sam jumped a second later and turned to glare at her smirking fiancé.

"Hey Baby cool it. You wanna ride?" Sam nodded and jumped on the bike not even telling her friends about her fiancé. Jack revved the engine, and pulled a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket and passed them to her before tearing out of the University Campus. Neither had a helmet on.

"I can't believe she just did that." One of the lecturers said.

Jack pulled over just after leaving the campus and called back.

"You up for a little road trip?" Knowing that it was the weekend she didn't have any lecture's to go to.

"Hell yeah." Sam said. Jack smiled and kissed her cheek, before pulling back into the road. Sam watched the road signs as they flew past and was excited to see that they were heading for Colorado Springs. When they arrived she noted that they headed straight for her house.

Sam spent the weekend with her parents then returned to University, again on the back of Jack's bike. The two had finally set the date for the wedding it was going to be in the gap between Sam's third and fourth years at Uni, giving them over a year to plan everything. There were several wolf whistles as they kissed, but the couple just ignored them. When Sam was approached by some of her friends and lecturers, they reluctantly pulled apart.

"Samantha riding that thing is dangerous, especially with out a helmet." One of the lecturers said. Sam spun to face him, still holding Jack's hand.

"It's up to me to decide that. Neither of my parents had a problem with it. I trust him with my life."

"Well then you are more of a fool that I thought you were." He said. Jack growled, his fists clenched and he took a menacing step forward.

"Jack no!" Sam barked. Jack stayed where he was but his fists unclenched. One of the security guards came down and recognised Jack. He had been the police officer that had taken the two back to Sam's house.

"Don't even think about it Mr O'Neill." He said. Jack looked confused.

"I was one of the officers that took you and the young ladies back after Miss Carter's attack by Mr Hansen."

"Oh yeah I remember." Jack said, relaxing slightly. Sam how ever tensed, and Jack noticed this.

"Baby its okay."

"I know Jack, but I can't help but think how weak I was." He pulled her into his arms.

"So you are Jack O'Neill, the centre for the Kanucks." The other lecturer present said.

"That would be me." He said.

"Then why the hell are you with her, when you could be with anyone else."

"Oh Boy, he's just signed his death warrant." The security guard muttered. Sam, wrapped her arms tighter around him, and used all her strength to stop him from moving.

"Why the hell do you think I'm with her you asshole. I love her." Jack snapped. The guard noted everything down, in his mind so that he could file a report of abuse by two lecturers. What none of them had noticed was the fact that the conversation was also being watched by the Dean. He slowly approached the group, noting that Sam's friends were ogling the young man with them. He didn't announce his presence just watched carefully. Jack growled and walked away from the group. Sam followed him, taking his hand and leading him into the Halls of residence. She showed him her room, and was quite tempted to lock the door and make love to him again but she knew that it wasn't the most sensible thing to do, even if it was her own business what she did in her room. It was blatantly obvious that Jack wanted to make love to her again, but he too knew that it wasn't a wise idea. He settled for a deep passionate kiss, before hugging her and departing. Sam watched him go knowing that it would be a while before she saw him again.

When the two lectures were called before the Dean the next day, they never expected to get suspended for six months. When the Dean had informed them why they immediately thought that Sam had blabbed to the Dean what had happened, but he had explained that he had seen what had happened and what the students at the University did in their spare time was up to them. The two lecturers stormed out and immediately drove off.

Sam passed the rest of the year with flying colours. She of course passed the third with flying colours as well. She only managed to see Jack four times during that year and a half. Their wedding was being planned by their parents and the invitations had gone out at the beginning of the year. Several of Sam's university friends had been invited as had Tessa and Jess from Sam's high school years. Both were so excited. Of course Charlie Kowalski and Louis Ferretti had been invited, and they had managed to get some downtime so that they were able to come. Although they were now on opposing teams, the original line up for the Avalanche team had been invited; all had managed to make it as had the team for the Kanucks. When the day arrived it was bright and sunny. They were getting married in the local church, and it was a big thing. Members of Jack's family had come from Minnesota and Ireland to see him get married, whereas Sam's family had come from Washington DC and pretty much anywhere else in the States. Jack, much to his disgust, had been dressed in Top Hat and Tails, and looked very devastating. The outfit had been tailored to fit Jack, and there was a gentleman making sure that it fitted him properly five minutes before he was supposed to go up to the alter.

"Mr O'Neill, I think you should take out the earring and eyebrow bar." The tailor said. Jack clicked his finger and moved to take them out when his mother walked in.

"Leave them." She snapped, Jack did as he was told.

"Mum you're more nervous than me. Calm down."

"I can't. My little boy is getting married." She said looking up at her son, who was a good seven inches taller than her.

"Not that he's so little anymore." Sean said as he came through the door. Jack was also taller than Sean. He had hit six foot at fifteen and was now six foot three and a half inches, making him a rather scary figure when he was in his hockey kit. Will ambled into the room, dressed in his Air Force uniform. Dermot, Jack and Sean, were the only men in the family who hadn't joined the forces, so where the only family members to be in top hat and tails, the six other boys had all joined some form of Armed services. Russell and Patrick had gone into the Army. Rick, Will and Angus had gone into the Air Force and Mike had gone into the Marines. Of course Jake, Louis and Charlie were also in their uniforms. Jack stood at the front of the alter bouncing on the balls of his feet. Angus and Will were stood beside him.

"Jonathan, stop bouncing. Will if fiddles with his collar again, hit him." Colleen called out. Jack grinned sheepishly. When the music started Jack turned to face Sam. She was absolutely stunning. The whole thing passed in a blur for Jack and he almost jumped when he realised that they were at the 'I do's'. He had said his vows on autopilot

"Do you Jonathan Josiah Angus Guy O'Neill; take this Woman, Samantha Elizabeth Annie Carter to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Samantha Elizabeth Annie Carter take this man Jonathan Josiah Angus Guy O'Neill to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Sam said.

The Priest the spoke about what a great gift love was before turning to Jack and saying.

"Congratulations you may kiss your bride." And for the first time in his life, without hesitating, Jack did what he was told.

CROICH


End file.
